


1973 (Here We Go Again) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's weakness is blondes. Josef's weakness is Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1973 (Here We Go Again) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1973 (Here We Go Again).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/1973-here-we-go-again) | 7.9 MB | 13:07


End file.
